My Lover
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: It's the 3 month anniversary of the relationship between Draco and Harry. Is there something special planned?


_**I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **Hello! So this is my first fanfic ever. I just got an account, i'm not that much of a writer but i tried. Hope you guys liked it and it would be great if you could review!_

"Harry?" I looked up; Ron was looking at me with a worried face which may have looked pretty genuine if he didn't have a chicken leg hanging out his mouth.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Ron asked me. I mumbled I'm fine in reply. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating but I hardly touched my food and I was spacing out a lot today. The reason is that today is the 3 month anniversary for my boyfriend and me. My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince. Yeah, I know. Pretty shocking, imagine what it would be like if I told Hermoine or Ron. Ron would probably faint and Hermoine would probably look at me in concern. Plus, if the prophet got a hold of this, the wizarding world would be in an uproar. I could already see the headline, "THE BOY-WHO-LIVED GAY?"

I was once again brought out of my thoughts as people started to leave the great hall.

"Hey Harry, me and Hermoine are going to library, you coming?" Hermoine and Ron just got together about a week ago and I could tell they wanted some alone time.

"It's fine, you guys go, I'm gonna go flying for a while."

The sharp cold wind was repeatedly hitting my face as I spiraled around the quidditch pitch doing twists and turns. I love flying but I kept getting distracted by Draco Malfoy, the stupid git. Our relationship, if you want to call it that wasn't exactly hearts and roses. At the beginning, we definitely had some fights that just made me want to yell at the stupid Slytherin for being so damn stubborn and stupid! However, it's been 3 month and we mellowed out a bit, we're not quite lovers yet but I found my attraction to Dra…_Malfoy_ growing stronger every day.

On the other hand, I am a teenage boy, and sometime we have needs that need to be taken care of. Draco and I had only one kiss. One bloody kiss! I admit it was probably the best kiss of our life but as you can see, the physical part of our relationship isn't progressing as much. I'm still a virgin and the boys, especially Seamus tease me about it all the time.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I spotted a flash of pale hair next to the quidditch pitch. My broom slowed to a stop. He looked absolutely gorgeous, his pale gray eyes felt like they were staring into my soul. My heart started to race faster and faster and I could tell by his smirk on his face I was getting red in the cheeks. Damn! Why can't I control myself around him?

His smirked dropped and I looked up to the sky as light raindrops started falling on my face. I was about to ask Malfoy why was he here when I looked down and saw he already left. I buried my curiosity and shook myself then I hurried back to my dorms, changed and plopped down on bed. I looked at the time and saw it was actually pretty close to curfew.

"Hey mate, you have a good fly?" Ron's eyes looked at my worriedly.

"Yeah, it's starting to rain though. Then I ran into Malfoy." That got a disgusted face out of him.

"Oh yeah, you know what Malfoy did today in potions? He-"I let Ron ramble on and on about Slytherins, Malfoy and the potions homework when I pretended to listen. While Ron was calling Malfoy a slimy git I was thinking about today. Would it be anything special? Would he actually get me anything? He didn't even try to talk to me today…

While getting ready for bed I was in a daze and I couldn't stop thinking about HIM. A chorus of goodnights went through our dorm as the boys were going to sleep.

I tossed and turned but I just couldn't sleep!

I grabbed my wand from under my pillow and whispered _Tempus_.

Bloody hell! It's only been five minutes! I tossed and turned some more before I finally felt my eyelids started to droop. The last thought I had before I succumbed to the darkness was whether Malfoy really likes me or not…

Flump! I slowly opened my eyes and saw white. A pillow?

"Ron, go away," I whined.

"How dare you mistake me for that Weasel!" A voice that I knew well growled out. I shot out of my bed and landed on the cold hard floor. Ohh, my butt's going to be sore today.

"Be quiet, Potter! Or do you want every Gryffindor running in here ready to kill me for being in the same bed as their bloody savior!"

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I grumbled as I struggled to put my glasses on. His hands reached out and helped me, I blinked my eyes a couple of times before his face got clear and I could see he was sitting cross legged on my bed in his pajamas. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"You wear snake pajamas? Typical Slytherin,"

"Shut up Potter! It was a gift!" His cheeks turned a rosy red and I couldn't help wondering how it would look to see that color lower on his body and the….

NO! Focus Harry!

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, I thought you would be grateful that I had something planned for our 3 month anniversary."

I just looked at him blankly for about a minute. I snapped out of it as Drac—no Malfoy dragged me out of the common room and into the hallway. I was so in shock I didn't even wonder how he got in the Gryffindor commons in the first place. He was gripping onto my sleeve and it was getting annoying but before I could protest, we arrived at the room of requirements.

We went through the door that appeared and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. The room looked very cozy, green and silver colors, obviously. There was a fireplace to the right of the room with a couch by it. But what really caught my attention is the bed, or more specifically the ONE big bed in the middle. I looked over at Malfoy.

He was fidgeting. The cool, composed Sytherin was fidgeting and shuffling his feet! He caught my eyes and he straightened his back and looked like he made a decision. He walked towards me and I couldn't help but back up. I gasped when my back came in contact with the wall.

I assumed Malfoy would explain what's going on here but he just kept on walking. We were so close to each other, too close. I could feel his cool minty breath on my face. I scowled a little as I realized he was still a few inches taller than me. My heart started to race as I saw he give me the Malfoy smirk as if he knew what I was thinking about. I jumped a foot when he put his hands on my waist, I shivered as he used his feet to spread my legs apart, I grew hot as he pulled my body to his then I was in heaven when his lips boldly touched mine. I gave a little gasp as he pulled me even closer and pried my lips apart with his tongue. My body went lax and I had no energy in my legs.

I heard a moan as he lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist and pushed me against the wall grinding on me. Wait, was that me? Am I the one making those noises?

Merlin! I couldn't stop the small embarrassing whines, whimpers, and moans that escaped from my throat. It felt so bloody good!

"Dra..co, ah…h," Draco lifted me up and threw me on the bed. I couldn't help but grow hot by his show of power. I didn't even have time to speak when his lips were upon mine again and he was ripping off my shirt. My eyes grew wide as his skillful tongue sucked on my hard nipples and then making little butterfly kiss on my stomach. He was beautiful, the ripples of his muscles as he moved and his warm hands touching everywhere he could on my body.

"Say my name again," he whispered next to my ear. I gave a shudder when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Malfoy," I whispered hesitantly. Wait a second, that's not right, he's not just Malfoy anymore.

"Draco,"

"That's better," He purred.

"Ahh! Draco!" I shouted as I felt his teeth bite down on my neck. There was a slight twinge of pain but he soothed it with his loving kisses. My first love bite I felt amazing, like I was wanted.

"Merlin, I love you Harry."

I froze, I didn't move as Draco turned me on my stomach and grinded his erection over the crack on my ass. His hands were on each side of my body and I put my hand on top of his. I looked at our joined hands and whispered, "I love you too,"

I felt Draco's body tremor as he shot his load in his pants. Feeling his muscled body flush against mine and my erection making contact with the rough sheets, it wasn't long before I also orgasmed with a series of gasps and moans that suspiciously sounded like Draco.

I can't tell you how long we laid in that bed because I really don't know, but one thing I do know is that I will forever love my Draco and I can't wait for all the days that will be spent with him.


End file.
